Blessure
by Nahyra
Summary: Ce qu'il c'est passé après la défaite des Légendaire contre Anathos
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours à tous, ceci est ma toute première fic donc je serais ravie de recevoir vos critique, je ne suis pas très forte en orthographe et grammaire donc je vous pris de m'excuser si vos yeux se mette à brûler. J'ai écris cette fic pour répondre au défis de Sakurako Nagasaki (même si ça fais longtemps qu'il l'a lancé) ça se passe donc juste après la victoire d'Anathos mais elle sera écrite en plusieurs chapitre. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je vais arriver à être régulière mais je vais essayer. Et j'avais pas d'inspiration pour le titre.

Point de vu du capitaines Shamira

-Je vous en supplie... A L'AIDE !

Le capitaine Shamira resta figé quelques instants, stupéfié, face à la scène sous ses yeux. Puis elle avisa le corps de Shimy, sa fille, immobile et sans vie parmi les corps des autres Légendaires. Dans le même temps elle remarqua le sang qui maculait les mains de la criminelle. Sa vision se tinta de rouge en même temps que sa haine prenait le pas sur sa raison.

-TOI ! QU'AS TU FAIT A MA FILLE !

Remplie de rage elle se précipita sur ce monstre qui avait osé s'en prendre à sa fille, dégainant son épée, alore qu'elle s'apprêtait à empaler l'immondice, un cri retentit et une forme s'interposa.

Le capitaine Shamira dévisagea d'un regard haineux la plus jeune des Fabuleux, qui avait osé s'interposer.

-Écarte toi ou je te tue avec elle.

-Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas et ne devez pas la tuer. Nous ne savons rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, Ténébris n'est peut être pas la cause, nous devons l'emprisonner pour l'interroger une fois que nous aurons soigné les légendaires !

Shamira regarda avec animosité la gamine qui s'était exprimée en parlant d'une traite. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à écarter cette gosse insolente du chemin la menant à sa cible une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête pour croiser le regard du capitaines Ikaël,

-Toopie a raison, nous ne devons pas perdre notre sang-froid !

Alors qu'elle allait monter à ce jeune impertinent ce qui se passait lorsqu'elle perdait son sang-froid un gémissent presque imperceptible la figea.

-maman …

En un instant elle fut prés de sa fille, la prenant dans ses bras, découvrant ses blessures. Le capitaine Shamira sentit ses entrailles se retourner en contemplant le visage défiguré de sa fille. Retenant ses larmes elle murmura des paroles de réconfort à sa fille, la prenant dans ses bras pour l'amener voir l'un des guérisseurs du camp, sans plus se préoccuper des Fabuleux, d'Ikaël, de Ténébris ou même des autres légendaires.


	2. Chapter 2

Point de vue d'Ikaël

-Je vous en supplie... A L'AIDE !

Ikaël avisa immédiatement le sang sur les mains de la criminelle, le sang s'écoulant du corps de la princesse Jadina, le bras manquant de Razzia, la blessure sanglante zébrant le torse de Gryf et la flaque de sang qui s'élargissait sous la tête de Shimy. Grâce à son expérience en tant que leader des faucons d'argent il ne lui fallut même pas un quart de seconde pour s'en rendre compte, l'analyser, et commencer à réfléchir à comment tout cela s'était produit et quel pouvait en être les conséquences immédiate.

 _Mais quelque chose clochait._

Ténébris était peut-être responsable de ce carnage mais pourquoi dans ce cas pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Peut-être jouait elle la comédie ?

 _Quelque chose de grave._

Non c'était peut probable. Si c'était elle, elle ne serait pas là en premier lieu.

 _Quelque chose de très grave._

Tous ici étaient réunis dans le but de les arrêter, elle et les Légendaires.

 _Quelque chose d'important._

Il aurait été stupide de venir ici, même si elle voulais des soins pour les Légendaires il aurais mieux valu n'importe ou ailleurs, surtout que le sorcier noir avais de nombreux fidèles qui aurait été plus qu'honorés d'aider sa fille.

 _Quelque chose qui devrais lui paraître évident._

Il devait y avoir autre chose.

 _Danaël._

Ce fut alors qu'il en arrivait à ce moment précis dans ses spéculations que retentit un cri totalement inarticulé, mêlant une haine absolue et un désespoir profond.

Sans qu'Ikaël ai le temps de réagir le capitaines Shamira se jeta sur la fille de Darkhel, avec l'intention manifeste de mettre fin a ses jours avant que Toopie ne s'interpose.

-Écarte toi ou je te tue avec elle.

Si Danaël n'était pas là, peut-être Ténébris en était elle la cause. Elle l'avait peut-être tué.

-Non !

Non ça n'avait définitivement aucun sens, Ténébris n'était très probablement pas responsable de ce carnage.

-Nous devons l'emprisonner pour l'interroger

Mais elle savait probablement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ikaël s'avança et posa une main qu'il espérait rassurante sur l'épaule de la capitaine elfique.

-Toopie a raison nous ne devons pas perdre notre sang-froid !

Il allait interroger la criminelle et il saurait ce qu'il était advenu de son frère !

Le regard que lui jeta le capitaines Shamira le pétrifia sur place. Ikaël vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, avant que soudainement, sans raison apparente, elle ne se désintéresse de lui pour se précipiter vers sa fille qu'elle pris dans ses bras avant de l'emmener voir ses soigneurs tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, sans plus se préoccuper d'eux.

Ikaël la suivit un instant du regard avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Ténébris et sur les corps des Légendaires.

Il aperçut Shaki et Michi-gan en train d'apporter les premiers secours aux Légendaires pendant que Toopie, tremblante, se remettait de ses émotions. Il se tourna vers son aide de camps pour lui ordonner d'aller chercher des médecins pour porter assistance aux Fabuleux, puis il reporta sont attention sur la criminelle, qui semblait s'être calmée.

-Ténébris, je vous informe que vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Je vous pris de me suivre sans résister afin que l'on vous interroge.

Ikaël s'attendait à ce que la criminelle résiste, se débatte, ne serai ce qu'un minimum. Mais, à sa grande surprise, celle-ci se contenta de se lever et de le suivre sans un mot, les yeux encore plein de larmes et le regard éteint, même si sa démarche restait fière.

Il se dirigea vers sa tente et y fit entrer la fille du sorcier noir tout en faisant signe à deux de ses gardes d'en surveiller l'entrée.

A l'intérieur Ténébris s'était déjà installée sur l'une des chaises de la grande table qui prenait la majeur partie de l'espace dans la tente.

Ikaël tira à lui une autre chaise et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Maintenant j'aimerais que tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que toi et les Légendaires avez voler l'Alystory et pourquoi vous réapparaissez maintenant par un portail, Danaël absent et tous les autres Légendaires blessés gravement.

Il constatât avec déplaisir qu'il n'avait pu empêcher sa voix de flancher imperceptiblement à la mention de Danaël mais continua cependant sans s'arrêter.

-Je me doute que tu n'es pas responsable de ce massacre mais ton implication ...

-Inutile de vous échiner à tenter de me tirer les vers du nez, je n'ai pas prévu de vous cacher quoi que ce soit. Nous perdons inutilement du temps avec vos palabres inutiles pendant qu'Alysia court à sa fin.

Ténébris l'avait interrompu en pleine phrase, son regard il y a quelques instants éteint, brillait à présent de colère et, à la grande stupeur d'Ikaël, de terreur. S'installant un peu mieux dans sa chaise il fit signe à la criminelle de continuer.

Ténébris pris une grande inspiration avant de se lancer dans sont récit.


	3. Chapter 3

Toopie

-Je vous en supplie... A L'AIDE !

Toopie eu à peine le temps d'analyser la scène qui se présentait à elle qu'un cri inhumain retentit.

 _Les mains couvertes de sang de Ténébris._

Sans même y penser Toopie s'interposa entre le capitaines Shamira et sa cible.

 _Le corps inanimé de Razzia._

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard glaciale, empli de haine et d'une profonde envie de meurtre.

 _Tous comme ceux des autres Légendaires._

-Écarte toi ou je te tue avec elle.

 _Le bras manquant de Razzia._

-Non !

 _Les larme de Ténébris._

-Vous ne pouvez pas et ne devez pas la tuer.

 _Le désespoir dans sont regard._

\- Nous ne savons rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, Ténébris n'est peut être pas la cause,

 _C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle la voyait._

-Nous devons l'emprisonner pour l'interroger une fois que nous aurons soigné les légendaires !

 _La deuxième fois aussi qu'elle la voyait pleurer._

Toopie s'était exprimé d'une traite, oubliant même de respirer, les yeux fermé pour évité le regard du capitaine elfique. Elle les rouvris et les plongea dans ceux de Shamira.

 _Elle n'étais pas responsable de ce massacre là._

Le regard de celle-ci la glaça sur place. La mère de Shimy leva le bras qui tenait son épée dans l'intention manifeste de l'abattre sur l'enfant pour l'écarter.

 _Il y avait un tel désespoir dans ses yeux. Une telle terreur !_

C'est alors qu'intervint le capitaines Ikaël, posant une main autoritaire sur l'épaule de l'elfe.

-Toopie a raison nous ne devons pas perdre notre sang-froid !

 _Ce qui avait autant terrifié Ténébris_

Ikaël recula d'un pas face au regard noir que lui lança le capitaines Shamira.

 _Ce qui avait blessé, presque tué, les Légendaires_

Mais elle se détourna soudainement pour courir vers sa fille qu'elle prit dans ses bras et qu'elle emmena, probablement pour la faire soigné par ses guérisseurs tous en lui murmurant des mots dont Toopie ne compris pas le sens mais qui semblais déborder d'amour maternelle.

 _Qu'est ce qui avait pu causer cela_?

Toopie regarda la mère est sa fille s'éloigner, une pointe d'envie dans le ventre.

Puis elle s'écroula en tremblant, terrasser par son trop plein d'émotion.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjours à tous, je sais pas pourquoi mais il y a eu un bug lorsque j'ai publié ce chapitre donc je le re-poste en espérant qu'il n'y ai pas de problème cette fois. Sinon j'ai eu quelque difficulté à écrire ce chapitre car je n'arrivais pas à cerner le personnage (et je risque de mettre du temps à écrire le prochain vu que c'est aussi le cas pour Michi-Gan) donc toute mes excuse pour le retard et si vous trouver que ça ne ressemble pas à Shaki n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Shaki

-Je vous en supplie... A L'AIDE !

Shaki se sentit perdre sa lucidité en même temps que ses membres se figeaient. S'il n'avait tout d'abord pas eu une grande affection pour les Légendaires, il avait, au cours de leur aventure commune, fini par éprouver un certain respect, et même une certaine affection, pour eux, au point de les considérer à présent comme des amis.

 _Une scène se rejoua soudain sous ses yeux :_

L'elfe Shimy, étendue sur le sol, une flaque de sang s'élargissant sous sa tête.

 _Sa petite sœur étendue, une flaque de sang qui commençait déjà à sécher sous sa tête partiellement décapitée, juste avant que leur tipi ne s'écroule sur elle, réduit à l'état d'amas de braise brûlante._

Razzia, un bras coupé net.

 _Son père, les membres écartelés. Il aperçut la vie quitter son regard tandis que son âme partait rejoindre les esprits._

Jadina, une plaie béante dans le ventre.

 _Sa mère, un trou béant dans le ventre et qui commençait à être consumée par les flammes de l'incendie qui ravageait leur campement._

Gryf, le torse barré d'une profonde plaie sanguinolente.

 _Son meilleur ami les entrailles répandues autour de lui, le visage figé dans une expression de pur souffrance._

Ténébris, au milieux du carnage, les mains couvertes de sang.

 _S'éloignant de ce carnage la silhouette du sorcier qu'ils avaient accueilli le matin même._

Alors que son poing blanchissait sur le manche de son arme, une main se posa sur son épaule. Shaki leva le regard et en croisa un autre, empli d'inquiétude et de confiance. Le comanshawa inspira un grand coup avant de rendre un regard reconnaissant à Michi-Gan.

 _Ils étaient tous morts !_

Ils n'étaient pas encore morts !

Shaki avait appris à soigner différents types de blessures auprès des chamans de son village et avait perfectionné ses techniques après l'attaque de son village afin de pouvoir faire face à ce genre de situation. A quoi cela lui aurait-il servi d'attaquer la fille de Darkhell sans réfléchir. Il prit note de penser à remercier convenablement son partenaire de lui avoir permis de retrouver ses esprits puis il se dépêcha d'aller soigner les Légendaires avant qu'ils ne lui clamsent entre les mains.


End file.
